1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to ultrasonic transducer assemblies and in particular to a device and methods for installing and aligning a transducer assembly for an ultrasonic transducer assembly with a pipe or other fluid conduit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many varieties of ultrasonic transducer assemblies exist, employing a variety of techniques and mechanisms for installing the transducer assemblies on a fluid conduit. However, such devices and certain components thereof have various limitations and disadvantages.